Where's My Milk!
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: "Shut up. I'm pretty sure I can find something else….." His eyes traveled up and down from Yuugi's frame, "That is pleasant and nice to drink." Yami finished with a smirk. Just a short one-shot xD Y/YY & S/J


"Seto! You didn't get my milk?!" slamming the refrigerator door shut, Yami walked into the living room with a pissed off face only to find Seto making out with his boyfriend, both shirtless on the floor. "Jesus Christ! Get some clothes on and stop having sex on my floor!" Yami yelled throwing a pillow at his cousin and his boyfriend, the heat of the moment gone. "Seto, you didn't buy milk like I told you too. What am I supposed to drink now?"

Seto rolled his eyes and put on his shirt, "Water. You should get yourself hydrated my dear cousin, milk isn't going to-"

"Don't insult my milk, you bastard!" Yami threw another pillow at Seto, but the older boy just caught it and put it on the couch.

"You know Yami, you could always go out and buy some milk yourself," Jounouchi replied, throwing a pillow at his boyfriend's cousin in return for the ones thrown at his boyfriend.

Yami dodged it and the pillow broke a vase behind him, "No! I told Seto to do it, he said he would, but he didn't, and now I have to get it?!"

"Jeez, my dearest couz, you can't just walk over to the store around the corner, get milk, and walk back?" Seto stared at the broken shards on the wet floor behind his cousin.

"No! Why should I go if you were supposed to get it!?" Yami shrieked, still oblivious to the broken vase behind him.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Gosh you're so lazy…."

[~]

"Milk….Milk…milk…god damn it, where the fuck is the fucking milk?" Yami cursed under his breath with his eyes scanning through all the dairy products. In the far corner was only a single milk bottle left. Yami went too grabbed for the bottle when another pair of hand also reached for it.

Yami was already annoyed and plan to tell the person 'to fuck off' but remained utterly speechless when he was staring into a pair of innocent beautiful amethyst eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want it too?" The beautiful angel spoke up.

"Oh gosh, you're cute." Yami accidently blurted out and the angel giggled, "Why are you out here this late Yuugi?" He asked his history partner, trying to hide his slip up.

Yuugi grinned, "I needed milk for my cake recipe. Ji-chan forgot to get it for me this morning."

Yami snorted, "Same here. Seto forgot to buy me milk, like I had asked him too." He shivered slightly, "He was too busy with Jounouchi."

Yuugi threw his head back and laughed, "God don't remind me of those two. They can't keep their hands away from each other. Seto literally told our literature teacher to go screw herself when she tried to break them apart."

After their laughter died down, Yami finally remembered that he had come to the shop in the first place to get his milk. "Damn….guess I have to settle for some juices then…" He thought to himself and shoot a grin at Yuugi, "The milk is all yours." Yami urged him to take it.

"Na-uh" Yuugi shook his head, "You were reaching for it first."

A frown was formed, "Yuugi….just take the bloody milk."

"No, you need the milk." A sly smile appeared on the other's face.

"I'm going to get some orange juices instead."

"You want to drink something sour then this cold, ice, lovely milk over here?" Yuugi scrunched up his nose.

"Shut up. I'm pretty sure I can find something else….." His eyes travelled up and down from Yuugi's frame, "That is pleasant and nice to drink." Yami finished with a smirk.

Yuugi chuckled, leaning a bit too close to Yami's face, "Oh really? I wonder if I can have some taste of it too?" He teased the taller boy who blushed since he didn't know Yuugi was that bold.

A young girl picked up the last milk bottle, "Mama! I got the last one!" She announced happily running toward a woman pushing a trolley, leaving Yami standing there gaping.

Yuugi scratched his head sheepishly, laughing, "Look like we lost our milk."

"I really want to kill the girl right now…." Yami muttered and noticed Yuugi was watching him, "Joking….joking…." Yami laughed nervously, holding both of his hands up.

Yuugi smiled and slowly played with his fingers, whenever he was nervous, "So I was thinking if you want to head over to my place? I got a tub of ice-cream we can share…."

Yami's face lit up. He smirked and wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist pulling the boy closer to him, "What about your cake?"

"It can wait."

[~]

Seto and Jounouchi were snuggling on the couch together watching an action movie. Jounouchi looked at the clock. It had been 2 hours since Yami had left, "Yami is sure taking his time just to grab a bottle of milk."

* * *

Monkey Girl: Hey guys :D Just a short one shot from me :) Enjoy~~~


End file.
